Drops
Defeating a monster results in drops. Drops are usually Gold, but can sometimes be Jewels, Fruits, or unique items. Luck increases the chance that a standard monster's first drop will be a special drop instead of Gold. All monsters have one special drop. Some monsters drop a random item from a category, such as a random Fruit or a random Jewel. If a normal monster has a unique drop that the player already owns, then it drops Gold instead. If the Order of the Star is equipped, dropped Gold is multiplied by 1000. Normal monster drops The number of drops depends on a monster's rarity within its family. The monster drops one item per rarity step. For example, the Neko family consists of Neko Slime, Neko Metal, Neko Mithril, and Neko Platinum, which have 1, 2, 3, and 4 drops, respectively. The first drop is affected by Luck, but other drops are not. Every 10 points of Luck adds 1/512 (~0.2%) chance to the first drop being special. Unique drops such as Energy Blade, Hyper Armor, and Shockwave are guaranteed drops (if not already acquired), but not extra drops (so they take up the first drop slot). First drop: * Rare=1: 1/512 (~0.2%), plus 1/512 per 10 Luck. 100% at 5110 Luck. * Rare=2: 64/512 (12.5%), plus 1/512 per 10 Luck. 100% at 4480 Luck. * Rare=3: 128/512 (25%), plus 1/512 per 10 Luck. 100% at 3840 Luck. * Rare=4: 256/512 (50%), plus 1/512 per 10 Luck. 100% at 2560 Luck. Other drops: * Rare=1: No additional drops. * Rare=2: 64/1024 (6.25%). * Rare=3: 128/1024 (12.5%). * Rare=4: 256/1024 (25%). Normal monster Gold Gold depends on the monster's HP, the battle number, the area number, and the monster variant's HP multiplier. ;Calculation: # The monster's max HP is added as Gold. # Add randInt(1, BattleID*10) * AreaID * HPBonus. #* BattleID is the ID of the battlefield. For example, Area 1 has BattleIDs 1 (Nekos), 2 (Skeletons), 3 (Orcs), and 5 (boss: Orc Leader). Area 15 has IDs 100 (Dragons), 101 (random), 102 (Invisibles), 103 (Demons), and 109 (boss: Death). #* AreaID is the area number. The first area is 1, and the last area is 16. #* HPBonus is the monster variant's HP multiplier, so a higher HP multiplier means more gold. Rare=1 monsters have HPBonus=1. Each rarity after that multiplies HPBonus by 10 (so 1, 10, 100, 1000), but Harpies use 1,10,50,500 and Mummies use 1,5,50,500. # Then multiply the total by a progress factor: #* If this is Area 15's Steeple (Demons): multiply by 9. #* Else, if in Area >=13 (except for Area 13's Snowfield): multiply by 6. #* Else, if in Area >= 10: multiply by 3. # If Order of the Star is equipped, multiply gold by 1000. # Cap the drop at 999,999,999. Human drops Humans drop one item. The special drop is a Fruit that corresponds with the class. * Strength: Fighter, Ranger * Vitality: Priest * Intelligence: Mage * Luck: Thief, Ninja The chance of a fruit drop is very low, starting at 4/512 (~0.8%) for Luck=0, and only reaching 100% at Luck=20320. Every 40 points of Luck adds 1/512 chance (~0.2%). Human Gold The gold drop is also very low. Unlike normal monsters, max HP is not converted to gold. However, Humans have levels, and the gold drop is multiplied by 1/10th of their level. Calculation: TRUNCATE(rand(1, 10*BattleID) * AreaID * HPBonus/10) # Take a random float (i.e. decimal) between 1 and 10*BattleID. #* Unlike the normal calculation, rounding is not done at this time. # Multiply by AreaID. # Multiply by HPBonus/10. #* For Humans, HPBonus is the level. #* Level is a random int between 1/3 and 2/3 of your Stat total. # Multiply by progress factor (defined above for normal monsters). # Cap the drop at 999,999,999 (after accounting for Order of the Star). Boss drops Bosses have 5 drops. The first drop has a 50% chance of being special. Each other drop has a 25% chance of being special. Drops are not affected by Luck. The Trophy of Glory is an extra drop if the player doesn't already own it. Gold: randInt(1, BattleID*10) * AreaID * 10 * AreaID is the area number. The first area is 1, and the last area is 16. * Gold is multiplied by 5 if this is the first time clearing the boss (i.e. unlocking the next area). * Cap the drop at 999,999,999 (after accounting for Order of the Star). Hellhound drops Hellhounds have their own drop mechanics. As normal, the number of drops is equal to the rarity. However, the first drop is always a Yummy Bone. Drops are not affected by Luck. * Hellhound: No additional drops. * Orthros: 1 additional drop, with 1/8 chance of being a Yummy Bone. * Cerberus: 2 additional drops, with 1/4 chance each of being a Yummy Bone. * Anubis: 3 additional drops, with 1/2 chance each of being a Yummy Bone. Gold: 99,999,999 per drop, or 1000x with Order of the Star. Not capped. Avatar drops The Avatar is special in having 256 drops. Each drop has a 50% chance of being Gold, a 25% chance of being a random Fruit, and a 25% chance of being a random Jewel. The Order of the Star is an extra drop if the player doesn't already have it. Drops are not affected by Luck. Gold: 99,999,999 per drop, or 1000x with Order of the Star. Not capped. Category:Mechanics